Amy Says
by IxWritexSinsxNotxTragedies
Summary: Amy says she's all alone. Now She is. JxA Amy is Their Sister


Amy Says

Okay. This is a story I wrote.(Duh) About a Mercer Sister. This is a songfic. Hope you like it. Sorta sad. So let's go. This song is by Flyleaf.

Amy says she's all alone

Says the world doesn't even know

"Jack, don't leave me. I'm always alone." Amy said. "What are you talking about? I see you everyday you are never alone." Jack said. "But it's no one that matters. No one really cares." Amy said looking down. "Whatever Amy. I have to go Jessica is waiting on me." Jack ran outside. He was going out with her again.

About the pain she hides inside

Says happiness is just a lie

Amy was left sitting alone again. He didn't even know how much he hurt. The happier he was with Jessica the more miserable she was with him.

Smell the roses throw them down

Just whisper don't make a sound

Don't want the world to know the truth

You've been broken and abused by you

She looked over and picked up the flowers jack had bought her for valentines day. Carnations. She picked the m up and threw them at the wall. The glass shattered. She soon regretted it she knew Bobby had probably heard it. He got out of his bed and came to her door." Try to keep it down I'm trying to get some sleep." He said. "Sorry Bobby."she whispered. He left and she curled into a ball. She loved jack but he didn't even care about her. She ran her finger down her wrist and felt the cuts his harshness had caused. She looked over at the shattered glass. She closed her eyes.

And Amy says  
I see you laughing at the rain that hits your face  
With your arms stretched open soaking in the love  
In a world I found so hard you finds so beautiful  
There's a hope in you deep inside for me

Jack and her were walking home from school when it started raining. "Dang it. I hate the rain." She looked over at Jack, who was laughing. His arms were stretched towards the sky. "How can you laugh so easily. After all you have been through?" " How can you not be. We came out of it. And besides without rain we wouldn't have flowers or rainbows or anything wonderful."Amy looked up at him and replied. "If Bobby would have heard that he would have kicked your butt. You know that right?" "Yep probably. And he'll probably get mad at me swinging his precious little sister around in the rain. He picked Amy up and swung her in circles. "Jack put me down. Jackaline Ginger Mercer put me down this instant young lady."He put her down on the step. "I am so dizzy!!" She said as everything stopped spinning."Wanna get dizzier?" He said and leaned down toward her. The colors of her mind  
Bleed into each other  
And as the morning melts the night  
And the stars enchant another

She realized she had fallen asleep. She walked over to the window to look for Jack. He still hadn't gotten back. This was Jack's favorite kind of night. When there was a full moon and the stars seemed to twinkle, just before dawn. And he was spending it with Jessica and not her.

While her eyes are still held shut  
She can hear you breathing softly  
Your words echo in her mind  
And your words are clear  
And she knows that you are here  
You are here

She had fallen back to sleep until she heard Jack's soft breathing beside her. She awoke but didn't open her eyes. Jack hand trailed along Amy's scarred arm. "Dammit Amy. Why do you do this to yourself?" Amy felt like crying but didn't.

I see her laughing at the rain that hits her face  
With her arms stretched open soaking in the love  
In a world she found so hard she finds so beautiful  
There's a hope in her deep inside for you

Amy and jack stepped out of their Gymnasium. They were getting ready to leave their first prom. It started raining. Amy ran out in her dress and began spinning. "Amy you are going to ruin your dress." Jack yelled. "So what I'm happy leave me alone." Jack walked back into the building to avoid getting wet. Amy spun into the street. She looked up and saw a pair of headlights coming at her dangerously fast. "Amy! Watch out!" But it was too late.

"Amy was a great person. I really miss her. No one could ever compte against her. She was a shining light the world needed. Amy you were right. And I never got to tell you but I love you more than you'll ever know. Every time it rains I will think of you." Jack said to the congregation. The rode home in silence. He got home and ran to his room. He stared out the window. It was raining. He saw Amy running around in that same prom dress in the rain. "Stop taunting me Amy. I see you."He laid down on his bed.

I see her laughing at the rain that hits her face  
With her arms stretched open soaking in the love  
In a world she found so hard she finds so beautiful There's a hope in her deep inside for you

.


End file.
